


Bouquet

by PhilenaP



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Inception AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilenaP/pseuds/PhilenaP
Summary: 德足盗梦AU系列贝皇克圣主盗梦AU系列的第一篇





	Bouquet

00

气温毫无预兆地升高，Julian坐在他的工作室的椅子上，嘴里叼着一支铅笔。这鬼天气让他根本没法安心把设计稿弄完，而在他眼前翻橱子的荷兰人则让这种烦躁更进了一步。“见鬼，Klaas你到底在找什么，这么热的天你只需要把你的沙滩裤找出来就行了。”  
听到这句话的荷兰人终于停下了自己翻橱子的动作，他一手扶着橱子门，另一只手里则抓着一条黑色的领带。“我必须把它找出来，我明天要去巴塞罗那。”  
Julian翻了个白眼，他把那支铅笔丢在桌子上，双脚搭上了桌沿，完全不顾自己会把设计稿弄脏。“你去巴塞罗那干什么？”  
“一个葬礼，我必须去。”  
“我以为你不会参加葬礼，毕竟他们告诉我说你连Robin的……”  
Julian的话被打断了，“这不是一般的葬礼，每个荷兰行内人都要去，我相信还会有很多在阿贾克斯呆过的不是荷兰人的家伙和一些巴塞罗那的家伙也会去。”他说了一半，看着在他面前翘脚的年轻人，眨了眨眼睛，“我也许还会看见一个传奇的德国人。”  
“他是个传奇，我看过他的书，Cruyff先生，我觉得我一辈子也设计不出他那种样子的迷宫。”Julian把他的脚从桌子上撤了回来，他瞄了一眼Klaas手里的黑色领带，这么严肃的领带他从来没见Klaas戴过，而这条领带上的褶皱也证明了他的想法。  
“你的一辈子还长，你有的是足够的时间来设计，我就去两天，回来的时候给你带Stefan做的苹果派回来。”

 

01

 

“我觉得Franz疯了。”Gerd Müller拿了两杯啤酒过来，坐在他对面的军医Sepp正在低头拿香肠喂桌子下面一只姜黄色的长毛猫，“他在模拟测试中被那个荷兰队伍里的家伙捅了四个窟窿，而刚才他跟我说他想约那个家伙出去喝两杯。”  
“所以你想让我干什么，拿锯子把Franz的脑袋锯开看里面的脑子是不是正常？对不起，这超出了我的专业范畴。”Sepp不客气地拿走了Gerd给他的那杯啤酒，今天是周六，他们刚刚在下午结束了一次模拟测试，而明天则是休假日，他们有时间在这里喝酒闲聊。“Franz是队长，而这些能当领导的家伙一般都不是什么正常人，你相信我。”  
“那可是四个窟窿，虽然是在梦里，但是想想都疼。”Gerd一口气喝完了半杯啤酒，夸张地打了个冷战，“而且他还没在梦里杀了Franz，要不然Franz就能醒过来了。”  
“是谁让Franz在荷兰小队还没过来的时候夸下海口说就算玩着也能赢啊。”Sepp摇了摇头，作为军医，他还是记得Franz终于醒过来的时候脸上的表情。他们的队长揉着身上那并不存在伤口的地方，仿佛疼痛还没有消退。而在Franz对面那张躺椅上的荷兰小队队长Johan脸上挂着一个笑容，Sepp只是一个军医，不是一个心理学家，他不懂这个笑容背后有什么深意。

Franz Beckenbauer觉得自己的整个人生都像是一场赌博，而且他是一个优秀的，受上天眷顾的赌徒。他做的每一次豪赌都被证明是正确的，这当然背后也少不了Gerd每一次的提心吊胆。“Franz，这是我，最后一次跟你玩命！”Gerd每次都这么说，但是每一次Franz提出那些疯狂的计划的时候Gerd却总是第一个入伙的。  
他不觉得自己在军队里执行的那些危险的任务是他最出色的赌博，他最完美的回报不在慕尼黑，不在汉堡，也不在法兰克福，而是在阿姆斯特丹。“Franz，你也太夸张了吧，每周都要给家里写信。你多大了，还要跟妈妈说想家？还是你在家里还有一个等你回去的未婚妻？”Gerd端着他的薯条和面包坐到Franz对面，他们的队长在那里写信，旁边已经放了一张写满的信纸，他正在写的是第二张。  
“我没给家里写信。”Franz在说这句话的时候都没抬头看Gerd一眼。  
“我亲爱的Johan，你上次给我的设计稿我已经看过了，我觉得这是一个天才的构思……Franz，我应不应该告诉你其实大部分荷兰人都能看懂德语而你的英语写的有很多语法错误？”Gerd拿起Franz放在旁边已经写完了的那张信纸，读了其中的第一句之后就把它放了回去。坐在他对面的Franz依旧在奋笔疾书，完全不顾自己的手指上已经沾了墨水。“还有，你这块鱼排还吃吗，你要是不吃我替你吃了啊。”  
“你吃吧……你说的是真的吗，我的英语有很多语法错误？”  
“天哪Franz，你还是用德语给Cruyff写信吧他看得懂，他上次还和Sepp拿德语聊了一阵呢。”  
Franz最后还是用英语写完了这封信，在把信交给军队里的邮差的时候他觉得胸腔里有一个快乐的气球在膨胀，让他整个人感觉轻飘飘的。Johan在上一封信里给他寄了一张他设计的迷宫，Franz花了半个小时才解出来，除了这张迷宫，一封写满自己构思的信之外，Franz还在那个贴了一张印着帆船的邮票的信封里找到一张Johan画的速写，是阿姆斯特丹的运河。Franz躺在宿舍的单人床上，手里举着那张阿姆斯特丹风景画，眼前浮现出的是某一个休息日，Johan坐在运河旁边，手里拿着一支钢笔和一个速写本，空气中弥漫着不知名的花香味。  
“军队里有太多的蠢货，他们给我三天时间让我设计一个模型，我用了半天时间完成了它，他们都不相信我。”Johan的信里充满了这种内容，Franz能够理解Johan，那是一个天才，而天才总是不被人理解。“我们需要一场革新，我有太多太多的想法想跟你说，但是你不在我身边，写信我又不能把想说的都说完。”  
“相信我，我亲爱的Johan，我们很快会再见面。”他在回信里这样写，但是他也不知道他们下一次的见面会是在什么时候。Franz甚至有了一个疯狂的想法，在圣诞假期的时候去荷兰而不是回家，他不知道Johan会不会在圣诞节的时候给他一个糖浆馅饼吃。

 

02

 

29岁的Franz不知道自己和Johan的下一次见面是这样一种方式，他承认在梦境中获取信息是各国军方扶植的项目，他和Johan都是军人，他们总有一天会在战场上见面。但是他没想到这一天来的这么快。  
“我相信你不会手下留情的，Franz。”  
“我不会。”Franz的肩膀上还有一个伤口，但是这并不妨碍他用另一只手拿枪。这是在梦里，当他醒来的时候这些伤口会全部消失。  
“这就是为什么我喜欢你，Franz，当然也有一部分愿意是你能听懂我在说什么。”  
“Johan，我是个军人，等到我退休之后我就请你来巴伐利亚滑雪。”  
“没想到要等那么久之后你才能承认我是你的朋友。”  
他在现实世界中也在肩膀上收获了一个伤口，按照计划，Johan在他醒来之后五分钟之后才会醒来。但是Franz忽略了那个人是Johan，他的计划在这一环上总是会出现或多或少的偏差。他在撤退的时候Johan给了他一颗子弹。  
这可比在梦里疼多了，Franz想着，还好Gerd及时把他拉上了Sepp开来的车，他们会很快到机场，乘飞机回慕尼黑。Franz用Gerd给他的止血带止住血，但是他的脑子里昏昏沉沉的，全是Johan对他说的那些，他不能理解的话。  
“Franz你脑子没事吧。”Gerd故意用绷带卷打了一下Franz受伤的肩膀，让他们的队长差点疼的从椅子上跳起来。“还是那个荷兰人把你脑子打坏了？”  
“你觉得这项技术能用在军事以外的地方吗？”  
“什么技术，你在说什么啊Franz？”  
“我要去一趟阿姆斯特丹。”  
“Sepp！Franz的脑子真的有问题了，他刚被荷兰人喂了一颗枪子就要跑到荷兰人的大本营去送命了！”  
“你要是这么说他的脑子早就有问题了。”正在开车的Sepp通过后视镜看了一眼Gerd和Franz，用一只手握着方向盘转了一个差点让Gerd把今天早上吃的饼干吐出来的弯。“因为那是Johan Cruyff啊！”

他最终还是去了阿姆斯特丹。Franz坐在运河旁的一家咖啡馆里，他不太确定Johan什么时候会来，或者Johan永远不会来。他透过咖啡馆的窗户向外望去，在运河旁边的草地上有一个人的背影看起来就像是Johan。他连忙把剩下的咖啡喝完，把一把硬币丢在桌子上，他也不确定里面有多少是荷兰盾有多少是西德马克，反正这两种货币的汇率都差不多。然后他离开了这家咖啡馆，走到Johan坐着的草地那里。  
Johan坐在那里，嘴里叼着一支点燃的烟，他旁边的草地里有几个抽了一半多的烟头。Franz走到他旁边，拿走了他嘴里的烟，丢到旁边的草地上。Johan抬起头来，深蓝色的眼睛像是责备一般看着他。Franz摊开手，作出了一个无奈的表情，坐到了他旁边。  
“你的伤怎么样了？”这是Johan对他说的第一句话，荷兰人的口音还是有些奇怪。Franz注意到Johan一直盯着他的胳膊，“托你的福，我现在没事了，不过当时还是挺疼的。”  
Johan伸出手，隔着外套把手放在Franz肩膀伤口的位置，“我们可以成为很好的搭档，Franz，但是你是个德国人，我是个荷兰人。”  
“你不会喜欢我这个搭档的，连Gerd都说我是个疯了的赌徒。”  
“那你是在质疑我吗，Franz？”  
“我从不质疑你的想法。”  
“我有一个想法，我们可以不需要军队，这项技术完全可以用在其它领域，只不过它需要反复的实验，一套成熟的体系。”  
Johan在自己的口袋里反复翻找着，当他掏出一包烟的时候Franz攥住了他的手，连同那包烟一起，“Johan你抽的太多了，我觉得我们应该找一个更好的地方去构思你脑子里那套完美的体系。”  
“我还没说那套体系是什么样子，你怎么就能说它是完美的？”  
“因为你根本不允许不完美的东西在你的脑子里存在。”  
“但是你就是其中一个，Franz。”  
“我是应该感谢你把我放在如此重要的位置还是应该生气你这样批评我？”  
“你还是闭嘴吧。”

 

03

 

“每一个团队里需要有一个领导，而这个领导人最好是那个能掌控全局的人，不是设计师，不是医生，他是要去把重要信息拿到的那个人，或者是在任务之前收集所有信息的人。”  
Johan坐在他家里的餐桌上，仿佛自己的身后是一张虚拟的黑板。他的双手在空气中比划着，Franz盯着他的手，那些手指在空气中指出一个又一个的位置，他仿佛在那里看到了Gerd。  
“你的意思是说，你这种设计梦境的设计师其实不适合担任团队的领导？”  
“没错，Franz。”Johan整个身体往前倾了倾，让自己离坐在他对面椅子上的Franz更近了一些，“设计师只能知道整个梦境的客观因素是怎样的，他们无法知道更多的东西。”  
“但是你不仅仅是一个设计师，你还是那个去寻找信息的人。”  
“就像你既要负责去收集情报，还要去找信息，还要在梦境中充当护卫。这不够精细，在我的构想中，每一个精细的工作都需要有一个人去负责。”Johan的目光和Franz的相遇，荷兰人的脸上浮现出一个笑容。他想去抓那盒放在桌子上的烟，但是烟盒被Franz抢先一步拿走了。“因为我不觉得这个行业中以后还会出现一个像你一样的人。”  
“不，以后肯定会有比我更优秀的人，但是你是独一无二的，Johan。”  
“还有一件事我想要知道，Franz，我想知道梦境到底能有多深，我们在梦境里能过多久。”  
“那天我自己给自己设计了一个梦，”Franz给自己点了一支Johan的烟，他不是一个爱好烟草的人，但是偶尔有一点并不算什么坏事，“你知道我不是一个好的设计师，我就设计了一个最简单的梦。”  
“你能不能快点说你梦见了什么，我知道你不是个设计师。”  
“我梦见我们一起变老了。”

 

04

 

Johan破天荒地给Franz打了一个电话，当时负责接电话的Berti急匆匆地从电话房跑到食堂里去找Franz，看见Franz正在那里和Gerd，Sepp说着什么。“Franz，有你的电话，打电话的不知道是谁，不过他说如果你不去接的话他就亲自到慕尼黑来找你。”  
Gerd和Sepp互相看了对方一眼，然后爆发出了一阵笑声，Sepp差点吧自己刚喝下去的蘑菇汤都喷出来。Franz有些尴尬地用叉子戳着自己面前的土豆丸子，“我是不是应该不去接这个电话然后让Johan来找我？”他看着Berti，这个电话接线员脸上是一副不耐烦的表情。  
“你还是快去接吧，你吃不完的午餐Gerd会帮你一点不剩地全都吃掉。”Sepp擦了擦自己嘴角的汤渍，顺手又拍了拍Gerd的腿，“我们谁都不想见到Cruyff跑到慕尼黑来把你谋杀了。”  
“我相信Johan不会这么做的，你们也不会眼睁睁地看着我被Johan谋杀是不是？”  
“不不不他不会谋杀你的，他这么爱你才舍不得你死。”Gerd旁若无人地叉走了Franz盘子里那个完整的土豆丸子，“他顶多会把你用手铐铐在椅子上然后在你身上捅几个洞。”说完他又从Franz盘子里拿走了一勺酸菜，Franz盯着自己面前少了一半的午餐，打了个冷战。  
“Johan，你怎么想起来给我打电话了？”  
“我辞了军方的职务，现在巴塞罗那有个研究室要我过去。”  
Franz沉默了一会，他在脑子里迅速地思考了一下慕尼黑到巴塞罗那的距离，这可不是开车开几个小时就能到的阿姆斯特丹了。  
“你什么时候去，我能在你临走之前去见你一面。”  
“今天，我一会儿就要去机场了。你如果能来巴塞罗那帮我搬家就好了。”  
“你为什么不早点告诉我你要去巴塞罗那了？”  
“因为我前天才想起来辞职。”

Franz之前并没怎么来过西班牙，他提着自己的旅行箱，在巴塞罗那机场有些迷茫。Johan给他寄了信，信封上有他的地址，但是Franz不知道怎样才能到那里。他有些无奈地拦了一辆出租车，结结巴巴地试图跟司机说德语，最后直接把信封塞给了司机，司机这才露出一脸“我知道了”的表情。  
下车之前他塞给司机一把比塞塔，他也不知道要付给司机多少钱，看司机没有拦着他不让他下车Franz觉得自己应该是给够了车费。  
“我就知道你会过来的。”Johan在他按下门铃之后给他开了门，荷兰人的嘴里依旧叼着一支点燃的烟。Franz放下手里的旅行箱，空出手来能把Johan嘴里叼着的那支香烟拿走，丢到桌子上的烟灰缸里，随后他给了Johan一个拥抱。  
Johan住的地方的阳台能看到巴塞罗那的海滩，他打开窗户，让夹杂着咸味的海风吹进屋子，屋里还残留着一些香烟的味道。“但是我没想到你会这么早就过来，现在应该不是军队放假的日子。”  
“现在没什么任务，我申请了休假。”Franz坐在一张扶手椅上，对面的墙壁是一种温暖的浅黄色，但是上面空无一物。“我就想知道你在巴塞罗那过的怎么样。”  
“不错，但是我觉得我在巴塞罗那缺一个Franz Beckenbauer，正当我发愁的时候你就过来了。”

“我设计了一个五层的梦境，它们垂直分布，像那些在美国的摩天大楼一样。”夏日的傍晚，他们躺在巴塞罗那的海滩上，Johan一边说一边往Franz的脚上堆沙子。远处的海浪声一阵一阵，Franz就这么看着Johan把他的腿都快埋到沙子里了。“我进入到第五层，但是它太不稳定了，我只是进入到那个梦境整个梦境就崩塌了，我被困在第三层里面，直到过了好久好久我才醒过来。”  
“我认为我们应该计算每一层梦境中的时间和现实世界中时间的换算关系，因为如果梦境太深太长而我们被困在梦境中，我们要提防我们不会老死在梦里。”  
“所以我需要你，Franz，你知道我对于前期资料的整理和收集并不在行。而且我需要好的镇定剂，能够稳定一个至少五层的梦境。”Johan的深蓝色眼睛盯着他旁边的Franz，德国人不顾自己和Johan手上的沙子，伸手攥着对方的手掌，“五层太多了，Johan，现在军方也只是提出了双层梦境。”  
“你是害怕了吗？”  
“不，你知道我愿意和你一起冒险。”  
“我在那些梦境中还发现了一个现象，”Johan坐到浴巾上，开始往Franz的胳膊上堆沙子，“我在我的梦境中看到了你，但是我知道我是一个人进入梦境的。我推开一扇门，你坐在椅子上，告诉我‘Johan，别抽烟了。’”  
作为报复，Franz把自己另一只手上的沙子抹到了Johan的脸上，“你知道，梦境是我们潜意识的外化，你在梦里看到的一切其实都存在于你的潜意识里。”  
“那你在我的潜意识里，我能否在潜意识里操纵你的行为？”  
“我们需要更多的实验，Johan，现在关于梦境的很多理论都没有经过实践证实。”Franz终于把自己被Johan埋在沙滩里的那只手从沙子中挣脱出来，现在他满身都是沙子，这一切的罪魁祸首都是坐在他旁边笑的Johan。“就像我那个梦里，我也没法让你在我出门的时候给我一个拥抱。”  
“Franz你在实验的时候就实验这些蠢事吗？”Johan翻了个白眼，远处海岸线上的夕阳已经快要被整个海水淹没，不知从什么地方传来手风琴的声音。“我们该走了。”Johan站起来拍了拍身上的沙子，“回去之后我要跟你说我设计的那些梦境。”

 

05

 

在Franz的记忆里，Johan是那个唯一的天才。他记得Johan坐在巴塞罗那住所的餐桌上，俯下身来给他在设计图上描绘那些可能的近路。Johan设计的梦境就像巴塞罗那和阿姆斯特丹这两座城市一样，随处都充满了想象力，那是一座座辉煌的迷宫，Franz想。  
“这是第七层了，Johan，我们不能再往下走了。”  
“再往下走一层，我设计了九层，我不想现在就半途而废。”他的设计师，现在Franz喜欢用这种说法，但是他从未把这个想法告诉Johan，手里拿着一支铅笔，坐在他们梦境中的餐桌上。“Franz，我觉得这个梦境太像现实了，有些时候我都有一种错觉，我现在就是在现实中。”  
“这就是为什么我不主张你在这一层中把现实世界照搬到梦境中，太危险了，Johan。”  
“那我们就留在这里怎么样，把这当作是现实世界，你不用回慕尼黑，就在这里。”  
“但是这是梦啊。”  
Johan的深蓝色眼睛盯着Franz，在一瞬间Franz以为这个荷兰人会用他手里的铅笔来谋杀自己，但是Johan没有，他只是看着Franz，随后低下头用铅笔在一张皱巴巴的纸上涂涂画画。“现实世界太无聊了，即使在巴塞罗那也是一样。”  
“等我们做完这些实验，我们去美国怎么样？”

梦境中的清晨和现实世界中的没有什么不同，在某些瞬间，Franz都会以为自己在现实中的巴塞罗那。每当他觉得自己无法区别现实和梦境的边界的时候，他就会看一眼自己放在口袋里的那张扑克牌，Gerd有一次在那张牌给牌上的女王画上了胡子，如果这是一个梦境，那么牌上的女王是不会有胡子的。他把牌揣回到口袋里，这会是一个不错的伎俩，当在梦境中走的太深的时候，这会是一个区分梦境和现实的好方法。  
Johan的作息时间比他晚一两个小时，每天晚上当他要睡觉的时候Johan总会说要再看完一章正在看的书，而当他醒来的时候Johan还在睡。Franz给自己煮了一壶咖啡，准备一边看报纸上的画一边等Johan起床，在梦里Johan也不会给他德语报纸。  
“Franz，我们在这一层梦境中已经过了多长时间，我都能看到你的白头发了。”  
“很久了，如果我没记错的话，在这个梦里你都快五十岁了而我已经五十岁了。”  
“我们居然在梦里过了这么多年，而我却觉得还是像昨天刚认识你一样。”Johan毫不客气地拿走了Franz面前的那杯咖啡。“我们就这么在梦里一起变老了。”  
“如果你是昨天才认识我的话，那我们应该是在慕尼黑一起喝了一杯酒。你在之前还在我身上捅了四个窟窿，而且你在以后还会给我一颗枪子。”  
Johan走到他的面前，把咖啡放到桌子上，低头隔着他的晨衣在他的肩膀上落下一个吻。“如果你让我再选一次的话，我也许不会打的这么歪。”  
“你是想要我的命吗？”  
“那个时候是。”  
“现在你是怎么想的？”Franz注意到Johan脸上出现的那些纹路，和那些已经开始夹杂白发的褐色头发，他们在这个梦境中都已经不再年轻了。“你在醒来之后依旧可以要了我的命。”  
“我现在需要你好好活着，毕竟你说还要去美国。”

 

06

 

Franz发现自己还是无法像Johan一样和军队完全脱离关系，在美国的实验室里他和Johan合作的很愉快，但是他发现自己在内心深处还是有一个声音在让他回到慕尼黑去，Sepp和Gerd也许在那里给他点了一盘烤白肠了。  
现在Johan躺在躺椅上，连着被他们命名为PASIV的仪器，Franz没有那么多的好奇心去梦境中看Johan梦到了什么，他就坐在旁边的扶手椅里，等着时间一点点到来。等到那个时刻到来的时候，他放下手里的报纸，过去帮Johan把针头拔出来。  
“我梦见你在我的梦里，我以为你通过PASIV进入了我的梦，但是我发现那不是你。”  
“你怎么知道那不是我？”  
“因为你在回慕尼黑的时候没有跟我说‘Johan，不给我一个拥抱吗’。”  
Franz笑出了声，他当然记得他从巴塞罗那回慕尼黑的时候，站在Johan家的门口，旅行箱放在脚边。“Johan，我要回去了，你不给我一个拥抱吗？”  
“不要说这么蠢的话，Franz，我都怀疑你是不是被镇定剂把脑子搞坏了。”Johan说着，走过去给了他一个拥抱，顺便在他的脸上吻了两下。  
“Johan，慕尼黑让我回去到军方去任职，我觉得我必须要回去。”  
“你回去吧。”Johan从躺椅上起来，摸索着想要去给自己拿一支烟，而Franz把他的烟盒没收之后丢给了他一支橙子味的棒棒糖。Johan瞪了他一眼，撕开了棒棒糖的包装纸，故意把糖嚼的很大声。“毕竟你不是那种会骗我说会留在这里结果偷偷跑回去的人。”  
“我不会骗你，能骗我的人是你。”

他回到慕尼黑的时候，当年的老人们有些已经离开了军队，有些成为了领导，比如Sepp，他已经是首席军医了。在一瞬间Franz有些不习惯，那些年轻的面孔在他面前走来走去，而他和Johan的有些理念已经在这里开始被施行。“年轻人，告诉我你是做什么的？”他抓住一个黑发矮个年轻人的胳膊，年轻人给他敬了一个军礼，“我是个前哨。”年轻人这样回答，Franz低头看了一眼他的名牌，Lothar，这个年轻人看起来就像是当年的他。  
“现在德国也开始区分这些不同的位置了吗，我记得当年我们没有分的那么细致。”  
“是的，Beckenbauer长官，Andy是建筑师，负责构建梦境。Jürgen，那边那个金发的，他是潜盗者。”  
“我猜你是这个小团队的队长，是吗？”  
“是的，长官。”  
Franz看了一眼远处那个金发的年轻人，一切都在按照他和Johan的预想前进着。Johan构建了一切，他不仅仅构建梦境，他构建了整个使用梦境的世界。

 

07

 

出乎所有人的意料，Franz Beckenbauer并没有出现在Johan Cruyff的葬礼上。当Marco van Basten和Pep Guardiola在葬礼上偷偷抹眼泪的时候，他们同时也意识到，似乎有个一定会出现在这里的人并没有来。  
“他是我们伟大的导师，他构建了整个梦境世界。”  
“所有人都会记住Cruyff，他永远不会被遗忘。”  
Johan的一幅画像被挂在了阿姆斯特丹的Oranje咖啡馆里，有一款咖啡也被命名为“Johan”。连一贯狂妄称呼Johan为“另一个JC”的Jasper也在每天为Johan的画像擦去灰尘。整个荷兰似乎都陷入了极大的悲痛之中，Jasper说他那天看见Marco一个人在Oranje咖啡馆里，对着一个空了的咖啡杯出神。

巴塞罗那的药剂师Gerard Pique有一天出现在了慕尼黑，他敲开了Franz Beckenbauer的家门，这个已经七十多岁的老人邀请Gerard去家里喝一杯咖啡。“我非常遗憾您失去了一位朋友。”Gerard坐在Franz对面的沙发上，“根据Cruyff先生的遗嘱，他有一件东西是留给您的。”  
Gerard从他的包里掏出一个信封，上面的字迹是Franz熟悉的那种，这么多年来，他的抽屉里堆满了这样的信封，里面是Johan给他写的信，给他画的设计稿，还有一些零零碎碎的速写。他盯着那个信封，打开之后里面是一个已经泛黄了的速写本。  
“我没有去他的葬礼。”Franz把那个旧速写本放好，坐回到Gerard对面，“我猜你们都想知道为什么。”  
“是的，我以为您会去送他。”  
“上一个冬天他对我说他已经好很多了，跟我说下一个冬天要来找我滑雪。”Franz眨了眨眼睛，Gerard不确定那双在镜片背后的眼睛里是否有些眼泪，“但是我知道，他是唯一一个可以欺骗我的人。”  
Gerard不知道该说些什么，他有些拙劣地转移了话题，“Beckenbauer先生，您让我给您带最新的PASIV和镇定剂来，我已经带来了。”  
“谢谢你，年轻人，我已经有快二十年没有进入过梦境了，我觉得现在我需要体验一下最新的科技是什么样的。”

Gerard承认自己是一个好奇心爆棚的家伙，他想要知道这个“凯撒”给自己构建的梦境是什么样子的，是不是像那些传闻一样，是那种辉煌的迷宫。他悄悄地给自己连上了PASIV，并且希望Franz Beckenbauer不会发现他。  
当他进入到这个梦境的时候他吓了一跳，这是巴塞罗那，而且看风格，绝对不是现在的巴塞罗那。  
“请你告诉我现在是哪一年？”他随便拉住一个路人，问了这个问题，那个人像看白痴一样盯着Gerard，“现在是1975年7月，你是不是有毛病？”  
1975年，Gerard站在和现在完全不同的感恩大道上，米拉之家就在不远处，但是这里根本没有Cesc喜欢的那家冰淇淋店，也没有那些奢侈品店铺。如果这是Beckenbauer的梦境的话，那么Beckenbauer也应该在不远的地方。然而Gerard还是不懂，为什么Franz Beckenbauer的梦会在巴塞罗那。  
“Franz，有人说我是‘飞翔的荷兰人’，你说我从这里跳下来会有事吗？”  
他听见了一个声音，如果他没有听错的话，那是Johan Cruyff。Gerard走到米拉之家下面，他看见了Franz Beckenbauer，还有站在阳台上的Johan Cruyff，不是他刚刚参加葬礼的时候，出现在照片上的那个老人，而是在照片上的那个，年轻的Cruyff。  
“你不会有事的，Johan，我会接住你的。”  
“我知道这是一个梦，你就算没接住我我也只是会醒来而已。”  
“我一定会接住你的。”  
Gerard顺着感恩大道往前走，但是他发现自己走了没多远就到了巴塞罗那的海边，那里还没有W酒店，也没有观光索道。“我在梦里看到了你，但是我知道你没有和我共享梦境。”  
“现在我们都知道了，那是一个投影，Johan，因为你想我了所以会出现那个投影。”  
现在每个人都知道，投影是怎么一回事。Gerard坐在海滩上，他旁边不远处年轻的Cruyff和Beckenbauer也同样坐在海滩上。那不是真正的Cruyff，那只是一个投影，一个扎根于梦主潜意识的投影。  
“我觉得所有人都是傻瓜，所有人，荷兰人，加泰罗尼亚人，Franz，我受够这个世界了。”  
“因为你是那个天才，你不会允许不完美的东西出现在你的脑子里。”  
“幸亏你还在这里，Franz，我真的不敢想象如果你不在这里，我被一群蠢货围绕着是一种什么感觉。”  
“我不会离开的。”  
“当然，我相信你不会骗我。”  
“而你是那个唯一一个能骗我的人。”Franz说完这句话，转过身来盯着站在那里的Gerard，“我觉得你该回去了，Gerard。”

Gerard乘飞机从慕尼黑回到了巴塞罗那，他回到家之后，冰箱空空如也，Cesc也不知道去哪里了。飞机餐吃的他反胃，他却也不知道该吃什么。于是他漫无目的地在巴塞罗那的街头闲逛，不知道什么时候就走到了感恩大道上，米拉之家就在不远处，那边还有Cesc喜欢的冰淇淋店。  
他站在米拉之家下面，但是现在不是1975年，他也不在梦里，他很确定，他的图腾告诉了他。“你回来了啊，Gerard，我以为你会在那里呆两天的。”他回过头去，Cesc站在他身后，手里拿着一个冰淇淋，“我现在没法给你一个拥抱，那你能来给我一个拥抱吗，虽然我不确定会不会把冰淇淋蹭到你身上。”  
他走过去给了Cesc一个拥抱，他说过很多谎话，但他不是一个骗子，他也不想成为一个骗子。至少不是现在。


End file.
